The Headmistress' Crazy Idea
by Baek Ji Hye
Summary: SMU SeoulStar, sekolah terfavorit di Seoul. Fasilitas yang luar biasa! Namun, bagaimana jika memiliki seorang kepala sekolah yang selalu memiliki rencana rencana gila? Hanya satu murid yang dari awal sudah menyadari keanehan kepala sekolahnya ini. Rencananya yang kali ini keluar dari batasan normal. MARI BERNOSTALGIA MEMECAHKAN IDENTITAS SANG KEPALA SEKOLAH ITU!
1. Chapter 1

Title : H.C.I (The Headmistress' Crazy Idea)

Genre : Crime, Adventure, little Sci-fi.

Length : Chapeterd

Rated : T

Main Casts : All member of Super Junior (13)

Point of View : Author

Author : Baek Ji Hye (the real name is Cindy Julianty)

Disclaimer : All idea in this FF inspirated by me and other FF or Film crime. (Not all from my imajination, little from other).

Inspirational Thing : Make a crime Fanfict is insprirated by other crime fanfiction.

Warning : Typo (s), gaje, abal-abalan, penulisannya kurang rapi, dan karya yang mungkin kurang menarik.

AN :  
FF ini adalah FF chapterd perdana saya. Saya menemukan inspirasi dan ide yang lumayan gila setelah tertarik dengan FF bergenre Crime ini. Saya yang baru mengetahui dunia FF dan para author geniusnya mencoba untuk membuat FF ini tanpa mempelajari sastra lebih dalam dan mencoba memutar otak agar jalur ceritanya tidak membosankan dengan gaya saya sendiri. Mungkin pengetahuan sastra saya yang masih di jenjang SMP kelas 1 ini kurang, tapi saya berjanji akan memperbaiki dan mendalami sastra di SMA dan kuliah nanti. Terlalu cepat ya? Hehehe.. Yah walaupun nanti mungkin hasilnya nihil, tapi tidak apa karna saya perempuan penyuka tantangan. Bagi saya gagal atau berhasil tidak penting, yang penting rasa penasaran saya saat membuat FF ini terbayarkan. Saya berharap para_ songsaengnim_ memberi saya gagasan, saran, dan kritik untuk membangun kesalahan pada tulisan saya agar saya dapat menjadi lebih baik. Dan saya berharap kalian berkomentar atau mereview setelah membaca, dan jangan menjadi silent readers.

Summary :  
SMU SeoulStar, sekolah ini terkenal dengan lulusannya yang genius, guru yang mengajar dengan cara yang berbeda, uang sekolah yang mahal dan elit, serta fasilitas yang tak kalah dari gedung DPR ini sangat terkenal di Seoul. Sekolah idaman para orangtua. Di balik semua ini, percayalah bahwa para orang tua akan menarik muridnya keluar dari sekolah jika mereka mengetahui siapa watak asli kepala sekolahnya ini...  
"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" itulah pertanyaan yang melintas lalu lalang di kepala seorang murid yang teliti.  
Pertanyaan itu belum pernah terjawab oleh dirinya. Tetapi ia akan MENCARI TAHUNYA!  
MARI BERNOSTALGIA MEMECAHKAN INDENTITAS ASLI YANG GILA INI!

Cindy Julianty© 2013

H.C.I part 1

Presented For You

[13 Mei  
Pukul 08.25  
Di sebuah ruangan]

"Kriett..." terdengar bunyi pintu yang masih kokoh berdiri tegap dan dilapisi cat warna biru laut yang berkualitas dan berkelas itu. Terjadilah penampakan seorang namja muda berbadan tegap dan menonjolkan sifat _innocent_-nya masuk ke dalam ruangan belapis cat putih besar itu.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, pak?" suara namja itu memulai percakapan di antara ruangan besar yang masih hening itu. Ia membenarkan kembali dasinya yang sebenarnya tak berantakan. Gerakan itu spontan tercipta dengan alaminya karna ia ingin segera mendapat respon lawan bicaranya.

"Sebagai ketua OSIS, kau mau, 'kan membantu rencanaku?" suara gemersik yang bernada bertanya mulai merespon perkataan namja yang di sebutnya sebagai 'ketua OSIS' itu. Mimik mukanya berubah. Ia tersenyum. Bukan. Bukan senyum manis yang ditampakkannya. Melainkan senyum yang di hiasi kedua bulu yang berbaris rapi membentuk garis di atas matanya itu berlenggak lenggok menari sekilas lalu posisi kumpulan bulu tersebut merubah arahnya. Senyum yang tak biasa ini dengan urutan alisnya yang mengandung seribu arti ini bisa di sebut sebagai... Senyum... Sinis.

"Ya, tentu saja. Saya akan bersedia menuruti permintaan anda itu apapun resikonya." suara namja yang lebih muda itu, tepatnya si ketua OSIS, bergemericik pelan di telinga sang lawan bicara. Perkataannya yang dibumbui kesetiaannya ini tentu saja menarik perhatian sang lawan bicaranya.

"Bagus. Tak salah aku menjadikanmu ketua OSIS." sang lawan bicaranya memulai kembali perkataannya yang hanya satu kalimat namun penekanannya sangat berkualitas, merupakan ciri khas perkataanya.

"Jadi? Apa rencana anda selanjutnya?" tanya namja berjulukan ketua OSIS itu lagi. Kali ini ia ingin mempercepat pembicaraannya.

"Wah wah.. Kau sudah tidak sabaran ya? Santai saja." perkataan sang lawan bicara membuat si ketua OSIS terdiam. Menahan emosi atas perlakuannya.

"Hah.. Jadi bagaimana? Langsung katakan saja." jawabnya spontan dan innocent. Kali ini kedua tangannya ia lipat rapi tepat di bawah dada kekarnya.

"Jadi, Leetuk-ssi,.. Rencanaku kali ini adalah…"

[13 Mei  
Pukul 08.25  
Di kelas 11 IPA 1]

"Hmm.. Lagi-lagi ia dipanggil, si _babo_ itu memanggil dia untuk apa sih?" gumam seorang namja yang sedang bersantai sambil sesekali memutar-mutar pulpen tinta hitam mungilnya sambil bersenandung ria dan berusaha mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memainkan handphone nya di kelas itu sambil berpura-pura serius mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Tentu saja agar tidak ketahuan.

"Yak! Lagi-lagi kau ini berani saja ya!" gumam seorang namja lainnya yang medekati namja nakal tersebut.

"Daripada kau yang takut, pecundang." kata-kata namja nakal itu singkat, jelas, padat, dan tentunya mengandung unsur cuek, tentu saja kata-katanya berhasil menusuk hati namja ramah di sebelahnya itu.

"Yak! Kau ini jahat sekali. Tak pernah aku bertemu manusia yang se-" perkataan namja bawel itu terusik, dan terpotong bagaikan anak kecil memotong kue ulang tahunnya.

"Sepertimu, yang cuek, dingin, tak berperasaan, dan innocent terus sepanjang hari. Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan? Perkataanmu sudah diulang ribuan kali dan aku sudah hafal." potong namja yang dingin itu. Tangan lentiknya tetap saja menekan tombol handphone nya, bagaikan berkencan dengan data nya.

**CLEB!  
**Kata-kata itu.. Benar-benar meruntuhkan hati sang namja bawel itu.

"Kau tahu? Kata-katamu itu sa-" lagi-lagi perkataan sang namja bawel terpotong dengan mulus dan sukses.

"ngat menusuk hatiku." potong namja itu cepat sambil berharap si bawel pergi dan tak mengganggunya lagi.

"Kau jahat sekaliiii!" teriak namja bawel itu melengking tinggi layaknya suara perempuan. Dengan keras.

"Dan akhirnya kau, Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, keluar dari kelas sekarang juga!" teriak guru fisika itu yang tak kalah melengking dengan suara namja bawel tersebut.

[13 Mei  
Pukul 08.25  
Di kelas IPS X 3]

"Oh yeaahh! Kau lihat ini? Harga nya turun! Akhirnya diskon 50%! 50% lohhh!" teriakan histeris seorang namja tercipta saat melihat brosur dengan tulisan 'Jacket hitam berkualitas bermerk PrinceFashion diskon sebesar 50%' menarik perhatian sang namja itu sampai ia terbawa arus dan malah berteriak.

"Hei! Ada apa sih denganmu? Kau malah membuatku kesusahan belajar tau!" protes namja _fashionable _yang duduk di sebelah namja yang barusan histeris itu.

"Aku bilang ini loh, lihat dulu lihat!" bujuk namja yang tadinya histeris itu. Matanya bersemangat sekali untuk memperlihatkannya. Rasanya, kata 'diskon' dapat menyulapnya.

"Aku tak butuh." jawab singkat namja cool tersebut. Ia memalingkan kepalanya dan kembali mendengarkan lagu yang di putarnya melalui headset berwarna hitam gelap dan dipadu abu-abu itu. Jaket hitam metalnya di gulung hingga hanya sampai d bagian sikunya saja. Di telinga kanannya tertindik dua anting metal khusus laki-laki yang jika dipakai benar-benar Manly. Wah, namja yang ini fashionable sekali.

"Kau perlu.. Setidaknya kau menoleh dulu untuk melihatku. Jangan selalu cuek!" bujuk namja yang berlebihan itu. Matanya ia buka lebar-lebar, bersinar-sinar seperti effect di film, dan juga tatapannya yang benar-benar bisa dikatakan imut atau lebih tepatnya sok imut. Ia berusaha merayu namja di sampingnya sambil berpose yang aneh lagi. Itu ia lakukan hanya agar namja di sebelahnya melihat majalah fashion diskonnya.

"Sudahlah, kau ini jangan begitu. Menggangguku saja, dasar anak matre." lagi-lagi perkataan itu keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa hati. Cukup kejam untuk kebanyakan orang. Maniknya masih berusaha menghindar untuk menatap namja lebay di sampingnya itu.

"Yakin tak mau baca?" tanyanya lagi dengan penekanan pada kata 'baca'. Manik kembarnya menatap namja cuek itu dengan tatapan nakal dan jahil.

"Ne. Sudah sana pergi." usir namja cuek itu. Ia tetap bersantai dan mendengarkan penjelasan guru dengan tenang.

"Oh begitu. Sayang sekali ya, Donghae-ssi. Padahal di sini tertera bahwa jaket milikmu yang bermerk PrinceFashion yang terkenal itu sedang diskon besar-besaran sehingga 50%." jelas namja berisik itu kepada namja di sebelahnya yang dipanggilnya Donghae.

"Oh begitu ya." jawab singkat Donghae sambil tetap fokus kepada guru.

"Ne." respon namja itu santai. Maniknya kembali lincah dan ia tersenyum kepada namja di sebelahnya.

"MWOOO !? KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG SEKARANG, LEE SUNGMIN!? AKU BARU MEMBELI JAKET INI KEMAREN DENGAN HARGA 30.50 WON DAN HARI INI MALAH DISKON 50%!? HARUSNYA JIKA AKU MEMBELINYA SEKARANG, AKU MASIH BISA KENCAN!" teriak Donghae memecahkan isi kelas. Semua penghuni kelas menatapnya dengan pandangan 'wah, ternyata Donghae matre juga ya', guru pun heran melihat kelakuan Donghae. Kelas hening. Semua orang masih menatap Donghae.  
"Eh? Hehehe... Mianhae, mianhae."

[13 Mei  
Pukul 08.30  
Di sebuah koridor depan kelas IPA X 1]

"Haaah... Ini gara-gara kau kan! Kau jahat sekali! Sampai guru menghukum kita, Kibumie!" protes seorang namja yang sepertinya manja. Maniknya menatap namja di depannya dengan lemas. Sepertinya ia kelelahan di cueki oleh Kibum. Kedua tangannya ia lipat rapi.

"Ne, dan gumawo ne Chulie, karna akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari kelas yang membosankan itu dan bisa tenang bermain handphoneku." manik Heechul menatap kembali Kibum dengan tatapan terkejut. Sedankan Kibum dengan santainya berkencan dengan datanya.

"Mwo!? Kau suka dihukum?!" manik Heechul menatap Kibum histeris. Kibum masih malas untuk menjawab perkataan Heechul.

"Ne. Jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku sedang menyelidik." jawab Kibum singkat dan masih bernostalgia dengan handphonenya.

"Menyelidik apa?" Heechul mulai tertarik. Ia berjinjit untuk dapat melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh Kibum. Ya, rasa penasarannya sekarang sudah tak dapat di pendam lagi.

"Berisik! Kau menggangguku saja!" Heechul seketika memandang Kibum dengan tatapan yang tak seceria biasanya. Ia menatap mata Kibum dalam-dalam dan mengkerutkan alisnya. Mulutnya di tekuk ke bawah. Yah, walaupun begitu kesan _cute_ pada namja bawel ini tak pudar.

"Yak! Beritahu saja aku! ?Jangan pelit informasi dong!" teriak Heechul dengan suara yang ia buat seimut mungkin sambil berharap mungkin Kibum akan luluh hatinya.

"Tampang sok imutmu tak akan meluluhkan hatiku, Chulie." jawab Kibum singkat. Ia tak memandang Heechul sedikitpun. Sibuk dengan data dan pencarian informasinya.

"Aku tak akan menyerah sedikitpun! Aku akan tetap bertanya sebelum kau menjawab!" protes Heechul dengan sedikit nada mengancam. Mulutnya kembali di bentuk seperti bebek.

"Ah, baiklah kau menang!" Kibum kali ini menatap Heechul dengan tatapan tak suka. Namun raut wajahnya masih dingin seperti biasanya. Tampan. Namun dingin.

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja,.. Aku sedang menyelidiki tentang 'dia'…"

[13 Mei

Pukul 08.30  
Di lapangan basket dekat gedung sekolah]

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

Suara langkah kaki, itulah yang hanya terdengar di lapangan basket itu. Lapangan yang berada dekat ruang SMU sekaligus salah satu jalan menuju ke ruang kelas itu kening karna kosong. Hari ini tak ada satu pun jadwal pelajaran olahraga yang bermateri basket di kelas manapun.

"Hmm.." gumaman itu sedikit memecahkan keheningan di lapangan basket luas yang kosong itu. Tangannya menyentuh dagunya untuk merangsang otaknya agar berpikir lebih jauh. Ia kembali tersenyum. Maniknya menatap tajam. Sedangkan alisnya yang nakal lagi-lagi berbaris di tempat yang lain. Sinis...

"Jadi,.. Rencananya kali ini... Hmm... Menarik juga..."

**{To Be Continued...} **

Ah, akhirnya saya berhasil juga menyelesaikan FF pertama di part 1 ini! Saya membuat FF ini tengah malam di handphone, sampai papa saya memarahi saya yang hobi bergadang ini XD  
Gumawo yang udah baca! ;)

Mianhae FF ini terlalu pendek, sebagai gantinya nanti di chapter 2 akan saya panjangkan! ^^ Maklum ya, soalnya saya buatnya di HP pas tengah malam. :/

Maaf atas penulisan yang kurang berkenan :(  
Saya berharap FF ini sukses dan tidak jadi FF gagal, yah walaupun saya masih amatiran, hehehe...  
Para songsaengnim yang baik hati dan cool, minta saran dan reviewnya ya! ^^  
_Please don't be a silent readers, it's make me hurt_. :(  
Sekali lagi para songsaengnim, oppa dan eonni, jangan lupa reviewnya yang banyak ya agar saya dapat lebih bersemangat melanjutkan FF ini! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Kalian menjadi bagianku

**_Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya…_**

" salah aku memilihmu sebagai ketua OSIS." / "Daripada kau yang takut, pecundang." / "MWO !? KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG SEKARANG, LEE SUNGMIN!?" / "Tentu saja,.. Aku sedang menyelidiki tentang 'dia'…" / "Jadi,.. Rencananya kali ini… Hmm… Menarik juga…"

AN kali ini =

Sebenarnya aku malas buat AN -_- Tapi aku mau kasih tau kalian, kalau ada penambahan castnya deh. Yang awalnya rencananya castnya cuman anggota SuJu yang ber13 doang, ditambah jadi ber15. Biar seru dan pas buat dilihat. ^^ Okehh lanjut aja, ya! Nextt! à

* * *

HCI Episode 2

Baek Ji Hye

Presented For You...

* * *

[20 Mei

Pukul 07.34

Di lapangan sepak bola yang luas dan ramai]

"Mari kita memulainya…" suara seseorang yang tampaknya namja menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Memulai sesuatu yang baru dan menarik sekali baginya. Memang jarang ada kesempatan pada dirinya untuk bersenang-senang.

**DORR!**

Sebuah tembakan yang cukup mengejutkan warga SMU SeoulStar. Keadaan kali ini panik sekali. Ya, panik. Seluruh kelas dari kelas 10,11,12 dilanda kepanikan. _Sweatdrop _dengan sentuhan bibir yang ditekuk mengarah ke bawah. Itulah pemandangan yang dapat dilihat di sekolah ini.

"SMU SeoulStar, kalian dapat mendengar tembakan tersebut?" tanya seorang yeoja yang berada di samping namja yang menembakkan pelurunya tepat pada sasarannya tadi.

"Ne!" sekarang seluruh penjuru SMU SeoulStar gairah semangatnya telah kembali dengan cepat. Seberapa cepat? Hitungan detik? Bisa jadi. Tekukan bibir mereka sekarang bertolak belakang dengan kespresi mereka yang sebelumnya. Tersenyum? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Bukankah tadi mereka mendengar sendiri bahwa adanya suara tembakan?

"Mari ku perkenalkan diriku dulu. Anyeonghaseo, seluruh siswa-siswi SMU SeoulStar. Lee Sang In imnida. Aku senior kalian dan aku sedang belajar di Seoul Nasional University. Aku adalah orang yang menembakkan pistol tadi." namja itu, yang tak lain adalah Sang In, memamerkan senyum khasnya yang begitu manis dan dalam sekejap dapat membuat para yeoja jatuh cinta kepadanya dengan mudahnya.

"Dan pastinya itu pistol mainan anak TK yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi tetapi justru dipungut oleh namja _pabo_ di sampingku ini." suara yeoja yang cukup menyindir itu disambut dengan baik oleh seluruh siswa. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sang yeoja menekukkan bibir indahnya yang telah dilapisi lipstick pink _simple-_nya itu ke atas sambil menatap tajam sang namja dengan penuh rasa kemenangan. Sang In menggelengkan kepalanya, dan seketika terlintaslah ide licik Sang In.

"Kalau aku _pabo, _apa kau akan sukses menghindari agar kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku? Jika aku begini?" suara namja itu sedikit menggoda. Ia tersenyum dengan perlahan. Kelima jari kekar kanannya meraih jari-jari mungil milik yeoja manis itu. Di pegangnya kuat-kuat dan membuat para siswi yang telah jatuh cinta padanya malah menjerit histeris.

"Yak! Apa yang kau perbuat, _pabo_? Lepaskan!" yeoja itu sedikit memerintah. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Takut, takut jika melihat wajah namja manis itu lagi. Bisa dilihat bahwa faktanya ke dua pipinya telah memerah merona secara alami tanpa perona pipi.

"Cieee… So sweet! Jadian saja!" teriakan para siswa yang tak jelas malah memenuhi lapangan karena melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Hei hei hei, sebenarnya ini acara apa?" perkataan seorang siswa membuyarkan kembali tujuan dari kedua orang di atas panggung tersebut.

"Oh ya, kenalkan aku Lee Tae Ri. Tembakan tadi adalah peringatan bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Acara ini silahkan Sang In saja ya yang menjelaskan detailnya. Ya, kalian tahu, 'kan, ini acara apa?" pertanyaan yeoja muda tersebut ditanggapi positif oleh para siswa siswi di lapangan tersebut.

"Ne!" teriak mereka serempak. Banyak sekali tingkah dan ekspresi aneh dari para siswa aneh tersebut. Ada yeoja yang berkedip-kedip genit ke arah Sang In. Ada yang tersenyum, berteriak, cemberut, bahkan guru-guru pun tak kalah histeris.

"Acara ini adalah perlombaan para siswa dengan berbagai cabang. Diantaranya adalah kontes cosplay, kontes kekuatan, kontes kedokteran, kontes merakit peledak, kecerdasan, _game_, ketahanan tubuh, akting, pemakaian senjata tajam, teknologi komputer, dan juga kontes mengarang. Setiap kelas wajib memilih perwakilan orang-orang yang benar-benar pantas mengikuti cabang-cabang perlombaan tersebut. Ruangan tempat perlombaan kontes cosplay tepat berada di lapangan sepak bola ini. Kontes kekuatan di lapangan basket. Kedokteran berada di ruang UKS. Merakit peledak dan bahan kimia di ruangan science. Kecerdasan di aula sekolah. _Game _di aula guru. Ketahanan tubuh berada di kelas 10 IPS X1. Akting di ruang kelas 10 IPS X3. Pemakaian senjata tajam secara aman di ruang kelas 10 IPA X1. Sedangkan yang terakhir, kontes mengarang berada di ruang kelas 10 IPA X3. Juri terdiri atas guru-guru yang cocok di bidangnya dan juga beberapa mahasiswa senior ber-IQ tinggi yang sudah mahir di bidangnya. Penilaian juri tidak dapat diganggu gugat kecuali jika ada kesalahan." jelas Sang In dengan panjang lebar. Tampaknya ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Tae Ri yang menyadari akan hal itu akhirnya pengertian juga dan langsung mengambil tindakan untuk menutupi kelelahan teman kerjanya.

"Ya, para presenter yang merupakan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi aktif lainnya juga akan mmbawakan acara sesuai dengan acara mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan kami adalah presenter di bagian kontes cosplay ini dan presenter utama. Jangan lupa juga, untuk para murid yang kebetulan berada di klub yang tertera di dalam perlombaan harus menonton perlombaan itu sesuai klub-nya. Untuk murid yang berada di grup lain, silahkan memilih salah satu perlombaan yang menurut kalian menarik dan mendukungnya. Setiap peserta wajib menyerahkan formulir dan data diri secara lengkap." Tae Ri membantu menutupi desahan nafas tak beraturan Sang In. Sampai Sang In akhirnya berhasil mengembalikan stamina tubuhnya kembali dan melanjutkan ocehannya yang sangat ingin didengarkan oleh para yeoja-yeoja penggemarnya.

"Jadi, apakah kalian siap bersenang-senang?" tanya Sang In kembali bersemangat. Suaranya menggema lagi di seluruh penjuru lapangan sepak bola tersebut. Membuat para yeoja kembali meleleh dengan manisnya seperti cokelat yang baru saja di panaskan.

"Ne!" suara itu kembali memecah seisi lapangan sepak bola tersebut.

"Mwo? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya!" lagi-lagi namja itu bercanda. Ia sengaja berpura-pura tak dapat mendengar suara para murid yang merupakan penonton itu. Padahal ia telah mendengarnya. Hanya saja ia ingin perhatian yang lebih serta suara yang lebih kencang dan dahsyat di bandingkan ini.

"NE!" sekarang seisi sekolah yang terpecahkan oleh suara itu. Suara asli yang original dan semaksimal mungkin yang dapat di keluarkan dari tenggorokan mereka secara bersama-sama. Suara yang memiliki makna 'semangat' yang jelas dan dapat dilihat dari mimik wajah mereka. Suara yang tulus dari hati mereka masing-masing.

"Fufufu… Para murid silahkan pergi ke tempat perlombaan yang ingin dilihat. Para peserta sudah berkumpul di sana." Tae Ri menjelaskan dengan tampang licik lagi. Tetapi tetap saja ia manis. Para penonton sibuk mencari tempat dimana lomba yang akan mereka tonton. Ada yang langsung ke tempat tersebut, ada yang sibuk menanyakan tempatnya ke temannya, ada yang iseng dan hanya mengikuti ke arah temannya berjalan, dan juga ada yang bertanya kepada guru dan petugas di sekitar.

"**DOR!**" suara tembakan itu kembali terdengar, menandakan bahwa lomba cosplay telah di mulai.

* * *

[20 Mei

Pukul 08.13

Di sebuah lapangan basket]

"**ARGGHHH!**" suara kesakitan seorang namja menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang berada di sana. Membuat semua siswa siswi menjadi ngeri. Suasana menjadi mengerikan. Guru-guru pun ada yang menutup mata, tak kuat melihat itu semua. Namun namja itu tak kalah juga. Ia tak jatuh. Bahkan ia masih bisa berdiri dengan sisa kekuatannya walaupun matanya sudah seperti panda karna bekas menghitam terukir di area matanya.

"A.. Aku… Aku tak akan menyerah!" namja itu mengatur nafasnya. Ia terlihat sedikit lelah. Ia masih ingin bertarung dengan lawannya. Keras kepala memang.

"Hebat juga kau, Kangin-ssi." namja di depannya justru terkekeh dan pujian itu terdengar seperti sindiran untuk dirinya. Bibirnya bergerak bebas dan membentu sebuah senyuman. Senyuman hangat? Tidak. Justru sebaliknya. Dan bersiap untuk serangan selanjutnya.

"Kau juga…" namja itu membalas, tak mau kalah dan menekuk bibirnya yang sudah sedikit lecet membentuk senyuman yang mengerikan dan terlihat… Menyeringai...

* * *

[20 Mei

Pukul 08.13

Di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar dan berhias cat putih dan juga bau obat-obatan]

"Baiklah semuanya, pertanyaan ke lima, bagaimana caranya mengatasi sebuah lecet di lutut dan mencegah infeksinya?" seorang namja tinggi yang telihat sudah dewasa dan lebih tua puluhan tahun daripada para murid mengawali pertanyaan itu.

"Pertama, gula darah harus benar-benar terkontrol. Karena gula darah yang tinggi menandakan adanya gangguan penyampaianglukosa ke dalam sel, shg asupan nutrisi pada sel yang terluka menjadi kurang atau tidak ada dan luka menjadi lama sembuhnya. Langkah perawatannya, pertama cuci lutut memakai sabun dan memakai antiseptik khusus kulit dan khusus lutut. Lalu langkah selanjutnya, bersihkan nanah sampai benar-benar bersih untuk mematikan kuman. Ketiga, gunakan cairan infus nacl atau RL untuk mencuci luka, lalu keringkan. Selanjutnya, beri cairan obat atau salep antibiotik. Lima, tutup dengan sofratule atau daryantule atau dengan kassa obat. Salah satu saja. Enam, tutup dengan kassa bersih dan diganti 2x1hari atau 1x1hari. Terakhir, cuci lutut dan bantu dengan antibiotik atau cairan obat minum." jawaban yang diberikan oleh namja itu membut sebagian orang yang menontonnya bingung dan merasa takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Jawaban yang panjang lebar namun logis dan masuk akal itu diucapkannya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa untuk yang kelima kalinya. Seakan ia telah menghafalnya dan menurutnya masalah itu sangat mudah untuk diselesaikan.

"Kau… Kim Ryeowook,.. Membuatku kesusahan saja..Itu adalah jawabanku dan aku yang berhak memenangkan perlombaan ini. Karna aku lah, calon dokter sejati. Kau sama sekali tak pantas!" gumam seorang namja yang berdisis dengan kesal dan memandangi wajah seorang namja yang imut dengan tatapan benci.

* * *

[20 Mei

Pukul 08.13

Di sebuah ruangan dengan banyak peralatan]

"Aish! Sial!" gumaman dari seorang namja itu mengganggu sedikit konsentrasi dari para peserta lainnya. Dan alhasil ia di lirik banyak pasang mata yang merupakan penonton dengan di tatap mengerikan.

"Ah… Mian, mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.." namja itu menunduk malu dan melihat sekitar. Akhirnya beberapa pasang manik yang tadi menatapnya sudah tak melancarkan aksi horrornya lagi.

"Sssh..Orang itu sok hebat sekali…" namja itu kembali bergumam dan melirik seoprang namja yuang berada di kejauhan beberapa meter saja dari dirinya. Namja yang ia pandangi memasang wajah serius sambil mengutak atik beberapa partikel dan susunan zat.

"Ah,.. Aku punya ide yang sangat-sangat cerdas.. Aku, musuhmu, Jang Geun Suk, memiliki rencana untuk melumpuhkanmu, namja sombong. Tunggu saja. "

* * *

[20 Mei

Pukul 08.13

Di sebuah ruang yang besar dan meja-meja guru telah di susun rapi untuk para peserta]

"Merepotkan saja… Bodoh sekali mengetes kepintaran orang dengan cara begini…" gumam seorang namja yang memasang wajah tak peduli dan seakan akan ingin pergi dari lomba yang banyak orang yang ingin masuk tetapi ia malah tidak mau ikut.

"Baiklah, tadi speaker, mikrofon, dan juga bel tidak berfungsi, namun sekarang telah berfungsi kembali. Mari kita mulai permainan cerdas cermat dan cepat kita ini! Permainan ini terdiri atas tiga kategori. Satu, pengetahuan umum. Dua, pengetahuan teknologi. Tiga, tes IQ." seru sang MC dan membuat seluruh murid bersorak tak sabar ingin menonton pertandingan.

"Sebaiknya aku segera lari sajalah…" gumam namja dingin itu dan menarik topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang tampan dan segera berjalan menuju keluar.

"Park Songsaengnim! Ternyata Kibumie datang, hanya saja ia mengendap-endap keluar!" teriak seorang yeoja dan membuat Kibum terperangah. Ia mendesis dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kerumunan orang yang focus kepada MC tersebut.

"Kim Kibum! Cukup! Berhenti di sana dan berhenti membodohiku! Kau ber-IQ tinggi, cerdas, dan kau harus mengikuti lomba ini!" tegur seorang yeoja yang tampaknya lebih tua dan berpakaian rapi dan resmi.

"Aish! Sial! Ini Karena kau, Hye Rin-ah!" desis Kibum. Hye Rin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oppa, berjuanglah, ne?" Hye Rin tertunduk dan perlahan menatap Kibum dalam-dalam. Pipinya merah merona dan tersipu malu. Kibum berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menatap kea rah lain. Padahal sebenarnya pipinya pun ikut merah seperti Hye Rin. Namun ia harus menjaga nama baiknya sebagai namja dingin dan _staycool._ Park Songsaengnim hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua anak manusia itu. Ia menarik nafas, hembuskan, dan ia member kode kepada Kibum agar segera ke pertandingan.

"Ne, ne, Hye Rin-ah. Baiklah Songsaengnim, aku tahu. Aku akan mengikutinya."

* * *

[20 Mei

Pukul 08.13

Di sebuah aula dengan peralatan yang terlihat mahal]

"Oh tidak, pasukan jendral negara api menyerang! Sedangkan para peserta tak punya senjata air atau angin! Apakah yang akan terjadi pada para peserta? Akankah mereka gugur?" teriakan seorang MC membuat pandangan para penonton buyar. Mereka sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan para peserta lakukan untuk mengatasi game tersebut. Para yeoja sibuk melirik seorang namja tampan yang sering mendapatkan gelar juara _game_ tersebut. Namja itu pintar sekali dalam membuat strategi. Lee Hyung Soo, namja yang dilirik para yeoja tersebut mulai membuat strategi baru untuk bertahan di dalam _game-_nya.

"Hah! Dasar namja banyak gaya! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan orang yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai sampah! Dasar rendahan!" lelaki itu komat-kamit tidak jelas. Terlihat jelas ia marah. Pandangannya fokus kepada seorang namja yang sejak tadi dipuji-puji, si Lee Hyung Soo.

"Ah tidak! Aish! Strategi baru, strategi baru. Bagaimana strategi baru yang bagus? Aish Cho Kyuhyun, tenanglah. Santaikan pikiranmu dan buat strategi baru yang tak dapat orang lain buat." gumam Kyuhyun sendiri. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menghembuskan nafasnya sehingga kedua pipinya kembung. Kedua tangannya ia tarik seperti sedang melakukan pemanasan. Ia membuang muka sejenak dan akhirnya ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

1 detik,..

2 detik,..

3 detik,.. Dan,..

"Aha! Inilah yang namanya rencana! Hehehe… Semua akan takjub denganku…" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Lalu mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ nya.

* * *

[20 Mei

Pukul 08.13

Di kelas 10 IPS X1]

"Hiyaaattt!" tinju dengan tangan kosong melayang ke arah perut namja itu. Namja itu kaget sebentar, lalu terdiam beberapa ia tersenyum licik.

"WOAAAAAAAH!" para penonton tampaknya begitu kagum dengan ketahanannya. Ia tak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

"Nilai dariku 9,2!" seorang juri muda beratletis dan six packs itu angkat bicara. Penonton kembali bersorak.

"Aku 9,1!" juri lainnya pun angkat bicara.

"Dariku 9,5!" jurti terakhir akhirnya memutuskan nilai yang cocok untuknya.

"Wahh! Nilai yang fantastis! Chukkae!" MC pun memuji namja itu.

"Kamsahamnida." namja itu pun tersenyum bangga.

"Aku tak boleh kalah. Perutku yang besar, chagi-ku, mari kita berjuang!" gumam seorang namja berpostur tubuh besar sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang di sebutnya sebagai 'chagi'-nya.

* * *

[20 Mei

Pukul 08.13

Di kelas 10 IPS X3]

"Romeo… Aku mencintaimu… Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae... Kumohon, jangan meninggalkanku…" adegan itu membuat sebagian penonton tercengang. Fantastis! Emosinya, mimiknya, suaranya, penampilannya,.. Perferct!

**PROK**

**PROK **

**PROK**

Suara tepuk tangan mengisi seluruh ruangan tersebut. Para penonton terharu. Benar-benar menegangkan para peserta lainnya. Sedangkan mereka tak tahu keadaan seorang namja yang sedang frustasi di belakang panggung.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya seorang yeoja membuyarkan lamunan namja itu.

"Eh? Ne, gwenchana." Jawab namja tersebut, kembali melamun.

"Yak! Kau selalu saja aneh, oppa. Maumu apa sih? Mengapa selalu seperti ini? Apa yang ada di benakmu, hah? Kau menyebalkan! Cobalah sekali kali mengerti perasaanku! Kita sama-sama peserta. Kita bukankah bagaikan kakak adik? Tak pernahkah kau menganggapku sebagai yeodongsaengmu? Jawab! Kau sel-…" perkataan itu terpotong. Langsung berganti menjadi perasaan yang terkejut. Sekarang tubuhnya hangat. Hangat sekali. Nafas namja itu mengenai kepalanya dan membuat diri yeoja itu tenang. Perasaan ini sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

"Biarkan aku merasakan dirimu… Park Ji Seo… Sebentar saja,.. Aku lelah…" namja itu berbisik lembut. Membuat yeoja itu sedikit panik. Namun yeoja itu dapat merasakan perasaan namja yang tengah memeluknya lembut seperti itu.

"E.. Eh? Ne…" bisik yeoja tersebut lembut dan membalas memeluknya walaupun ia telah tersipu malu.

* * *

[20 Mei

Pukul 08.13

Di ruang kelas 10 IPA X1]

**CLEB!**

Suara tusukan anak panah yang benar-benar tepat sasaran itu di sambut meriah oleh para penonton. Mereka bertepuk tangan secara massal.

"Kamsahamnida." Seorang namja muda, siswa SMU ini yang telah berhasil memanah dengan baik itu menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya sopan.

"Bagus… Awal yang bagus…" seorang juri bergumam dan mengukir senyuman licik di wajahnya.

* * *

[20 Mei

Pukul 08.13

Di ruang kelas 10 IPA X3]

"Tema yang kali ini ia buat benar-benar berbeda, ya…" seorang namja berbisik.

"Ne. Kali ini temanya malah menyulitkan kita semua,. Padahal biasanya di klub mengarang hanya diajarkan genre romance, adventure, dan lainnya saja." namja yang satu lagi membalasnya.

"Ah,… Aku menyerah saja, aku tak kuat." namja yang tadi kembali berbicara lembut namun terdengar jelas di telinga namja yang satu lagi.

"Kalau dia, pasti bisa. Anak yang sok rajin. Anak kesayangan guru klub ini dan dia juga sering belajar mengarang di tempat lain." namja yang satu mengeluh. Ia memandang orang yang ia sebut 'anak kesayangan guru klub' dengan tajam. Kedua tangannya ia lipat rapi.

"Oh, maksudmu dia? Anak yang sering dipuji-puji itu, si Lee Donghae?" tanya kembali namja di sampingnya. Namja di sebelahnya masih asyik memelototi namja yang sepertinya dibenci olehnya itu. Namun namja yang di pelototi malah bersenandung ria. Pensilnya menari rapi di atas kertas putih dengan asyik.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Lihat saja apa dia masih bisa dijadikan sebagai murid kesayangan mereka jika kita menggagalkannya? Hehehe…"

* * *

[20 Mei

Pukul 08.13

Di sebuah lapangan yang ramai]

"Wuaaaaaa! Hebat sekali! Dia menjadi kakek-kakek dengan bagusnya!" seorang yeoja menjerit takjub.

"Yak! Kalau begini kita akan kalah!" yeoja lainnya ikut mengobrol.

"Tapi dia bagus sekali, aku sampai bingung membedakannya." yeoja satunya kembali angkat bicara.

"Aku tak peduli pada kakek tua itu. Yang penting aku suka berpakaian cosplay, dan aku akan tampil lebih baik darinya. Lihat saja nanti." seseorang bergumam pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

* * *

[20 Mei

Pukul 08.20

Di beranda atas sekolah]

"Kau pikir kau hebat, hyung?" seorang namja yang duduk di sebelahnya menaikkan nada bicaranya menjadi seperti menyindir. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya lemas. Menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya dan menatap lemah pemandangan indah di seoul yang dapat dilihat dari beranda atap sekolah ini.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan ideku, melainkan ide si 'bodoh' itu." jawab namja di sebelahnya yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti namja yang tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau terima, Leeteuk hyung?" tanya kembali nama yang lebih muda tersebut. Manik kembarnya bergerak cepat ke arah samping karna malas menatap orang yang ia panggil sebagai 'hyung' itu.

"Tentu saja karna tawaran itu menggiurkan, Eunhyukie." jawab Leeteuk santai. Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, memalingkannya wajah rupawannya ke arah dongsaengnya, Eunhyuk. Menatapnya tajam lalu alisnya terangkat nakal dan bibirnya tersenyum sinis.

**Flashback ON~~~~~**

"Rencana kita, membuat proyek besar. Dan kita membutuhkan 'itu'. Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mencari 'itu'." namja yang sudah memiliki pangkat bapak itu angkat bicara.

"Ne, rencana anda lumayan juga." Leeteuk kali ini yang angkat bicara. Dagunya kini tersentuh oleh tangannya yang lembut.

"Cari persiapanmu,. Dan kita akan memulai sesuatu yang baru…"

**Flashback OFF~~~~~**

"Begitu? Ternyata rencana itu bagus juga. Bagaimana jika aku ikut? Selain itu, aku memiliki kenalan yang cocok sekali di bidang ini. Dan pastinya sangat membantu." Leeteuk terkekeh. Eunhyuk memandanginya tajam setajam silet untuk segera meminta jawaban, bukannya berpose bak model seperti ini.

"Bagus. Inilah yang kuharapkan. Dan mereka akan segera menjadi bagian dari diri kita… Khehehekhe..."

_{To Be Continued…}_

* * *

Hai readers! Makasih udah mau baca FF ku ini :D

Boleh ditebak toh siapa aja karakter yang ikut lomba yang tersisa. ^^ Ayoo tebak siapaa? :P

Oke, sebagai penutupan,… Mohon Reviewnya ya! Aku butuh saraann… *ala iklan XL* ._.v

Gumawo udah baca. ^^ Saranin kelanjutan FFnya juga boleh ._.

_RnR please, Sunbaenim._

_Balasan review via non-inbox ._._

Kyuffie : Hehehe... Mian, memang buram karna genrenya mystery. Iya, ini Kyuhyunnya udah muncul. :) Gumawo ne reviewnya, chingu. :)


End file.
